


of the world within us

by Shaicarus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dreamwalking, Force Ghosts, Gen, I haven't seen TRoS and don't acknowledge TLJ, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Episode VII, Short One Shot, canon is my play-doh, complicated family relationships, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaicarus/pseuds/Shaicarus
Summary: He does not know whoever it is who sodesperatelywants to make contact with him, but they are...familiar, all the same. That alone is a clue enough.His grandson is dreaming when Anakin appears to him, of sterile walls and a sterile floor and an altar that simultaneously makes Anakin want to laugh and throw things.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	of the world within us

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO HAS WIIIIIIIIINE  
> anyway i got lost in someone's star wars tag on tumblr, and remembered that when TFA came out i DESPERATELY wanted anakin to show up in a sequel so his force ghost could be disappointed in kylo ren's direction  
> star wars has since gone down the shitter, but then i remembered 'oh, right, i can just do that myself' and here we are

Anakin has been gone for a very long time, for twenty years even before his death. Most the people who mattered are gone, and those who remain are doing well enough on their own. He sees no reason to meddle with those who still live, and he rarely has any answers for Luke's occasional despondence at the universe in general, regardless; the porgs are as helpful an audience as Anakin would be.

And yet

now

there is a pull.

He does not know whoever it is who so _desperately_ wants to make contact with him, but they are...familiar, all the same. That alone is a clue enough.

His grandson is dreaming when Anakin appears to him, of sterile walls and a sterile floor and an altar that simultaneously makes Anakin want to laugh and throw things. Where did he even get that manky old centerpiece, and how many Ewoks likely died so he could collect it from the pyre?

Beyond that, the boy is a mess. Mildly, externally, but mostly internally. He gazes at Anakin like he's shellshocked, before he breathes, "You came," and drops to a knee, his head bowed.

Charming.

"Get up," Anakin sighs, and the boy scrambles to his feet, head still bowed.

"You came," he repeats, only slightly less mesmerized, and for a moment he stumbles over his words before settling on, "I'm trying, Grandfather. I'm trying to do as you once did. But I'm being...pulled. In too many directions. I--"

He is going to ask for guidance. Anakin does not give him the chance. He reaches out with one hand, fingers gripping the boy's chin like a vise as he forces their eyes to meet. And ah, yes, there it is. A rage that could-- _did_ \--destroy children and lives and worlds. Well-worn, it settles around him like a cloak. But only for a moment before he tucks it away again, in much the same way one might cover a sneeze.

The boy is staring at him, terrified and worshipful in equal measure.

Once upon a time, compassion wrenched Anakin's soul from the depths of the darkness, just in time for him to rest in peace. But now, he can't find that same compassion within himself.

"You are my blood," he says, thoughtful and musing as he acknowledges it, "but as I stand here..." He tips his head to one side, eyeing the boy like so many opponents before him. "I see you, Ben Solo. I have _been_ you. And I find myself unimpressed."

Elsewhere, with a force of will that was a little impressive, Kylo Ren threw himself awake in the infirmary. As he screamed his outrage to the empty walls, the guards passing outside knew better than to check on him.

**Author's Note:**

> i keep acknowledging that i don't do endings and instead things just stop, and then making no efforts to fix it
> 
> anyway, come poke me on [tumblr if you feel like it](https://shaicarus.tumblr.com/), sometimes i take fic requests


End file.
